


Will Graham Fights His Doctor

by AncalagonDrakka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Hannibal, M/M, cop!will, mention of will's dogs, or hanni will do it for him, will should take better care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: Will Graham ends up in the hospital and he's grumpy and stubborn. Hannibal flirts with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a cute little oneshot based on this post by 'ohsebs'  
> 'my nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain of pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.'  
> 'he just came in again and I tried to tell him to fight me again and I started coughing and I couldn't breathe and then then he just smiled and told he won't fight me because he knows I'd win'  
> 'Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the giftshop under "fight me?"  
> It seemed like something Will and Hannibal would so.

This was ridiculous. Will Graham had been in hospitals before, both as a visitor and a patient, but he’d never been admitted for something as stupid as accidentally cutting his leg on the corner of a desk at work. Sure, he’d done it while passing out from exhaustion—too many late nights and not enough food, he supposed—but he’d still been defeated by a desk corner. Absolutely ridiculous. The doctor who had stitched him up earlier said that Will would have to stay at least overnight, mostly because of malnutrition and doctors not trusting patients to look after themselves or something. 

Will sighed and shifted in his bed, utterly bored with the soap operas on the tiny hospital TV. None of the magazines were in reach, not that they would be any better for entertainment. Nobody seemed to have magazines about fishing or mechanics in places like this. It was all fashion and weight loss crap. 

He may as well try to sleep, since nothing else was going on. He doubted it would do much good, but he could try. Maybe a change of scenery would keep the nightmares at bay. With some effort, Will managed to rearrange the mound of pillows he’d been given and pulled up the thin blankets, trying to imagine he was surrounded by his dogs instead of sterile hospital linens. He tried not to aggravate his leg too much while he moved to find a comfortable position. 

Will huffed and finally just slumped back in his nest of pillows, even though he wasn’t particularly comfortable. He’d just closed his eyes when a solid knock broke through the buzz of the TV. Will groaned and tried his hardest to hide himself under the pillows.

“Mr. Graham?” It was to doctor from before, the one who’d stitched his leg up. The one with the accent and the nice cheekbones. “Mr. Graham I need to check your vitals.” Footsteps. The doctor was probably right next to the hospital bed right now. “I’ll have to ask you to move some of those pillows, if you’d please.”  
“Fight me.” Will grumbled from under the pillows. There was a long silence, and he could imagine the vaguely perplexed look on his doctor’s face. Then the doctor—Dr. Lecter if he remembered correctly—chuckled quietly. “Perhaps another time, Mr. Graham,” the doctor said as he began to move the pillows himself. “After all, you’re still on a heavy dose of pain meds, and I would hate to be accused of allowing an unfair fight.”

Dr. Lecter didn’t take very long to check Will over, but the small, amused smile never left his face, even as he stepped back. “I’ll see if I can get one of the nurses to bring you something more palatable to read, if you’d like,” he told Will as he opened the door. “I will be back to check on you again later.” With an incline of his head and what Will thought might be a wink, the doctor slipped out into the hallway. 

Will stared long after the door closed. Did Dr. Lecter actually wink at him, or was it just a combination of drugs and boredom? He shook his head and tried to settle back again. He barely noticed the nurse come in with some new magazines, so busy turning over his thoughts.  
Eventually, Will decided that he had just been seeing things and that such a small thing shouldn’t matter so much anyway. He grumbled a little more before finally drifting off to sleep.

The next time Dr. Lecter came to his room, Will was just finishing breakfast and still sipping at his cup of half frozen orange juice. “Good morning Mr. Graham. In a more amiable mood this morning?” Will glared, putting down his cup after one last sip. Somehow, swallowing turned into inhaling and his attempt to say ‘Fight me’ again sounded more like ‘Fighhhg mhuk’ and quickly devolved into violent coughing. It was probably less than a minute, but it felt like his coughing fit lasted an hour, and all under the placid gaze of his doctor. When Will’s cough finally died down into quiet wheezes, Dr. Lecter stepped closer and cracked a small smile.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Graham, but I can’t fight you.” The doctor said as he moved Will’s tray to the bedside table. “I think it’s obvious that you would win, and I really don’t like to lose.” That nearly made Will’s jaw drop. Was he being teased? Dr. Lecter moved to check Will’s injured leg, occasionally glancing up at Will’s face with that little smile again. Only this time it looked a little more smug than last time. Will had no idea why, but his face started to feel a little flushed by the time Dr. Lecter straightened up again. 

Will crossed his arms and glowered at his injured leg. “Sounds like you’re just making excuses to me.” That only drew another chuckle from the doctor, so Will just slid further down into the bed. The doctor just kept smiling and gave him a pat on the arm. This time on his way out, he told Will he would come back with his release papers. Will didn’t watch him go this time, if only to keep from hallucinating another possible flirtation from his doctor. 

“Get it together, Graham.” He told himself under his breath. Like anyone would flirt with him, let alone his doctor. His very handsome doctor. “Ugh.” Will shook his head. He was going to blame the drugs on this and for every other time he’d had similar thoughts during his stay.

True to his word, the next time Dr. Lecter came in, he had release papers and a fold-out writing tray for Will. He set everything up and took a pen out of his pocket for Will to use. “Just read over it and sign. I believe one of the nurses has already gone over how to take care of your leg?” Will nodded as he ran his finger over the paper, only half reading. “Good. Just come back in a week and I’ll remove those stitches.” Will signed the papers and handed them back to the doctor, pushing the fold-out tray away. “Thank you, Mr. Graham. You are free to go.” Dr. Lecter collected the tray and tucked it under his arm, papers in hand. 

“See you in a week, I guess.” Will said awkwardly. He got another pat on the arm for his troubles, but frowned when a sticky note stuck to him. “Um, Dr. Lecter, you left a… aaaaand he’s gone.” He sighed and pulled the blue note off of his arm and blinked at it. The sticky note had a phone number and said ‘Fight me’ –Hannibal Lecter 

Will blinked at it again. He was pretty sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Somehow, he’d seduced a pretty doctor with coughed up orange juice and a bad attitude.   
Well, he supposed the only way to find out why Dr. Lecter—Hannibal—found him interesting was to go to his appointment and maybe ask when he was free. After all, he’d heard of plenty of his co-workers in the precinct dating or marrying doctors. Something about matching shifts. He would have to ask how Hannibal felt about dogs, too. Will found himself walking out of the hospital with a goofy smile, sticky note clutched tightly in his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the story was enjoyable. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments and kudos, they give this author life!


End file.
